


A Call Away

by NoNotThat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, I rushed this tbh, In their Lions because I need it, Keith is a little desperate but so is Shiro so it's okay, M/M, Misuse of the Lion communication line, Mutual Masturbation, a poor attempt at it at least i swear i'll do better b0ss, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: Shiro goes on a mission while the castle recharges its defenses and Keith gives him a call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sheith fic  
> Don't look at me I'm trash
> 
> UN-BETAED ; O;
> 
> You'll probably see more shit from me involving needy Keith needing a hard dicking from Shiro, I should be ashamed.

Shiro slumped against the seat of his Lion after taking off his helmet and shaking his head. He sighed and pushed his hair back, staring aimlessly at the roof of the Lion. Hunk, Lance, and him had been sent to some planet, one that was covered in black sand and acted as a griddle to threaten to burn them alive if they stood out too long or freeze them if they were to even think about walking around at night. It was a relatively simple mission; help the inhabitants regain some of their resources that had been sapped from their land prior to their liberation from the Galra. They had seemed to be doing fine after they were freed, but the distress signal they received weeks after told them their natural supplies of food and such had dwindled rapidly due to the extensive population needing to survive. What they used for food was the Galra’s fuel, so it made sense as to why there were shortages. 

He and his two other teammates have been here for about five days. It worried Shiro because he felt like he was spending too much time away from the Castle Ship- time that could be used to be freeing other planets and that much closer to defeating Zarkon. Allura had to reassure him that the ship needed its repairs after their recent battle anyway, so it was good to have them doing something productive while they waited for recharge. Keith and Pidge were left behind to help with repairs while the others were sent to off to be melted. Thank God for Lance’s Lion’s ice ability- without that, they would have all been cooked for sure. 

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Night was creeping its way up on this planet, so the Paladins had choose to retire to their Lions before they got caught out in the cold. The huts on this planet would do little to nothing to shield them from the biting cold, so their only shelter was their mechs. It was quiet here, which was a blessing after the civilian’s high pitched chattering, Lance’s complaining, and Hunk’s ceaseless growling stomach. At this time, he let his thoughts wander to Keith. 

He missed his red paladin. It’s been five days of silence due to their schedules, and even before his departure they had little time alone together. It has been an infuriating few weeks. Any time either one of them tried to initiate something, _something_ would always come up. Be it drills or actual alarms when they were in their rooms, Hunk’s insatiable appetite when they rendezvoused in the kitchen, Lance’s need to “buff up” for Allura when in the training room, Pidge’s curiosity bringing them into quiet rooms to escape from Lance and the others when they wanted to work on a gadget when Shiro and Keith had the same idea, and so on. The universe has been working against them and wouldn’t even grant Shiro the satisfaction of at least jerking his boyfriend off to completion before being interrupted. 

Shiro raises his hands up to his face and groans into them. He hopes mercy is granted upon them soon. Just as that thought passed through his head, he heard the sound of a communication window blinking open. Expecting it to be Lance or Hunk, he drops his hands and straightens up, but is pleasantly surprised to find Keith staring back at him. _He must have come back from training,_ Shiro thinks, noting how Keith is missing his jacket, his skin having a thin layer of sweat clinging to him. 

“Hey, buddy,” the black paladin greets with a smile, relaxing back into his chair, “Can’t sleep, huh?”

Keith fidgets in his spot, his words coming out breathless. “Are… Are you busy?”

“I’m finished for the night.”

“Good. Make sure no one interrupts us.” 

This has Shiro’s attention. While he shouldn’t be blocking communications off with the rest of his team, the action far too irresponsible for a leader, Keith’s voice has Shiro thinking he has something in store for him. If it is what he thinks it is, Shiro’s body isn’t going to let him pass the opportunity. What harm could it do? It was night and the planet itself was relatively peaceful. As Shiro cuts off communications temporarily, he glances at Keith. “Allura know you are contacting me?”

Keith snorts. “She’s asleep. Besides, she can’t keep me from calling you forever.”

The princess had been adamant on withdrawing communication unrelated to the mission or wellbeing of the team since Shiro and the others had their hands full and couldn’t afford to be distracted. Well, distraction was certainly welcome now. After a final push of a button, Shiro’s focus is back on Keith, who already looks flush and is having a hard time keeping still. 

“Kei-” 

“Takashi...”

The use of his first name has Shiro’s chest tighten up and warm pleasantly. It comes into play during stressful times, but also during intimate moments. _Especially_ intimate moments. It became a habit for Keith to slip it when Shiro got him riled up and heated, when their sweat slicked bodies rutted against each oth-

There is a whine from Keith’s end and sends a signal straight to his dick. Wetting his dry lips, Shiro gazes at his partner through the screen. 

“Are you… Are you touching yourself?” he asks somewhat carefully, not wanting to assume, but god does he want to. He wants Keith to be needing him enough to climb into his Lion just so that he can call Shiro to get himself off. 

Keith doesn’t reply right away, his head bowing as he pants softly and trembles with tense shoulders. “Yes,” he nearly sobs out, bringing his head back up to look at him with desperation, “I miss you. God, I miss you.”

Shiro gulps as Keith lets out a soft moan, his cock twitching with interest. His eyes never leave Keith’s heavy lidded ones, his lips parted as his breath hitches due to whatever he is doing to himself. The black paladin inhales sharply, his world narrowing down to two of them as lust starts to fuel his system. 

“Can I see?” he requests, voice low and deep, sliding his hand down to palm his already rigid length bulging from his uniform. 

Keith nods in reply, pupils blown out from how excited he is. “Wait. Let me... Let me see you.”

Shiro has no complaints and immediately switches the standard close up of his face and chest to widescreen before resting his arm on the armrest, spreading his legs a bit more for Keith’s viewing pleasure. 

The paladin’s lips part in a heated groan, his eyes fixed on the way the bodysuit lines Shiro’s cock, concealing it in a teasing way that had Keith whining for it. With a smirk, Shiro grasps himself by the base, making his uniform cling to his cock so that it was more defined through the thin layer, and slowly stroked up, tracing the thickness with a hiss. 

Keith all but moaned at the sight, delirious with want and his body heated with arousal. “Fuck, Takashi, take the stupid uniform off.”

The demand makes him chuckle and sees how it makes Keith shiver in response before he starts stripping. By the time he finally peels the black bodysuit to his thighs, his cock springing up and hitting the cool air, his partner is already moaning; wet noises accompanying the sweet tune. Shiro’s breath hitches at the noise and how his boyfriend looks to be desperately getting himself off just by looking at his body. His eyes sharpened with awareness and hunger, gazing at Keith as if he were a predator stalking its prey. 

“Let me see you, Keith.”

He didn’t need to be told again. He forgets to switch to widescreen in his hazed state, but the older isn’t complaining one bit- not when Keith’s ass is so beautifully displayed up close. His mouth nearly waters at the sight, a loud moan escaping him when Keith’s already slicked fingers reenter the hole he had been teasing open since the beginning of the call. God, what he wouldn’t do just to be able to lean in and lick him open until he was a begging mess. From this view, Shiro could see how the rim stretched around his fingers as he fucked himself with loud cries of pleasure. He doesn’t remember when he started stroking himself, doesn’t recall when he leaned forward, his Galra hand gripping the armrest, and watched in earnest as his boyfriend continued to play with himself. 

“O-oh, fuck… Fuck, Takashi, talk to me,” Keith gasps out, his head tilting back. 

Shiro is left breathless when Keith sinfully grinds his hips against his fingers and wishes harder than ever to be in that spot; to spread his ass open and penetrate him deep and hard, to fuck him until he can’t remember his own name. 

“Keith… God, Keith,” he huffs, gritting his teeth to bite back any sounds that may have escaped when he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, “I’d fuck you so good. Ngh- shit, bend you over in your Lion and fuck you senseless.” 

His words seemed to have hit Keith hard because, from what he could see, his body tensed up a wanton moan spilling from his lips as he added another finger- three now- before resuming their thrusting even more eagerly, the wet slaps picking up in volume the deeper and harder he went. 

“Yes, yes, Takashi, yes!” Keith nearly howls, seemingly unconcerned with volume with how freely he was moaning now, “I want- I-I…!”

Shiro’s hand picks up the pace, trying to mimic the way Keith thrusts into himself. “What do you want?” he breathes huskily, unable to tear his eyes away, “Tell me what you want.”

Keith’s legs spread a bit more, allowing his forehead to rest against the back of his pilot seat. “Want you. Want you in me,” he whimpers out, ripping a drawn out moan from himself when his fingers push knuckle deep, “Oh god, _Takashi…!_ ” 

The red paladin suddenly stops and whips around with labored breathes as he reaches forward and suddenly flicks the settings to widescreen. Shiro chuckles softly, watching Keith drop into his seat and bring his legs up to so that the armrests held them open, his flushed cock erect and leaking. He sucks in a breath before he lets it out in the form of a groan when Keith exhales a filthy moan as his fingers slips back inside, his teeth then catching the bottom of his lip in an enticing manner. Shiro can see the way Keith’s eyes roams his body and hitches his breath once he settles on the cock he is currently fisting. 

“Can’t wait to get home,” the leader rasps, thumbing the tip of his cock, “Can’t wait to fuck you, Keith. God, I’ll drag you out of the castle if I need to.”

Keith nods enthusiastically, the thought of Shiro pulling him into Black and taking off just to go a few uninterrupted rounds was a very promising one. “Do it. N-need you- a-ah… Need your cock in me!”

“I’ll spread you open and make sure you take me deep.”

Keith arches into his fingers, his eyes nearly rolling back as his fingers stop thrusting, but his hips continuing to grind against them. “T-Takashi, o-oh!” 

Heat coiling in his gut is starting to build pressure- too much pressure. “Mmn, I’m going to get you to scream for me- beg for me.” 

His boyfriend looks blissed out, apparently having found the sensitive spot inside him and abusing it with each grind and thrust of his fingers. “Yes, yes! Fuck me, Takashi!” 

“You know I will,” he growls in reply, his cock twitching and dripping against his palm with the need to release, “Going to cum in your tight ass and fill you until your leaking.” 

Keith’s free hand is scrambling for purchase before he decides to reach up and claw at the back of his seat, mouth dropped open to suck in air and hiccup moans out of him. “I-I’m going to cum! Takashi, I- ah!” 

“Me too,” Shiro gasps, close to reaching his limit.

“W-want it- want it so bad…!”

Shiro lets out a guttural moan and bucks his hips into his hand. “T-Tell me where you want it…”

Keith’s unoccupied hand drops from the seat and spreads one of his ass cheeks taunt in a show of lust and want. “Inside. Want y-you- hng!- to cum inside me!” 

“Shit, _Keith!_ ” 

A deep, rough groan rips from Shiro’s throat almost involuntarily, thick ropes of cum spurting from his pulsing erection and staining his abs. He hears Keith nearly shriek out his name, Shiro’s vision refocusing just in time to see his partner go tense, pulling his trembling knees up with his fingers still deep in his clenching hole, and scream while his cock twitches with each spurt of cum. 

The two pant and take that moment to catch their breath. Their bodys are slumped against their seats, muscles completely relaxed after the climax. When Shiro finally looks up, he finds Keith staring back at him, his cheeks still flushed. 

“I’m going to keep you to that promise,” he wheezes out, a small grin tugging at his lips.

Shiro blinks, plays back scenes in his head, and then mirrors Keith’s grin. “Good.”


End file.
